


Don't Look Down

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [8]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Just before the amusement park closes, Raven takes Apple for a ride on the ferris wheel.





	Don't Look Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 8 - Ferris Wheel

“Raven!” Apple shrieked as the girl tugged her down the cobblestone paths of the amusement park, weaving around signposts and trash cans. “The park is closing! It’s almost nine!”

Raven turned around and flashed her a grin. “Just one more ride. Come on, Apple! Let’s bend the rules a little.”

A giggle escaped from Apple’s lips as Raven whirled her down a flight of stairs and around a corner, pulling to a stop in front of… the ferris wheel.

Its structure loomed in front of them, empty chairs swinging slowly back and forth. A bored looking fairytale boy stood at the controls of the ride, looking down at his MirrorPhone.

Raven swooped Apple forwards again, throwing some tickets towards the boy and loading her onto a seat. Apple had hardly had time to catch her breath before Raven had slipped in beside her, sliding down the protective bar over their laps.

“We should probably be leaving now,” Apple said, the only thing she could think of to say, her brain whirling fast from all of the running. Then, the ride lurched to a start and Apple jolted, clutching at the bar. She’d always been a little scared of ferris wheels. The chairs just didn’t feel safe to her. She’d used to have nightmares about getting stuck on the top, and the chair breaking off. As they started rising, the only thing that calmed her down was when Raven placed her hand on hers, the girl’s fingers curling around her protectively.

“We’re almost there,” Raven whispered, and sure enough, the ride slowly halted. They’d risen quite aways, all the way to the top. Apple could see the whole park layed out underneath their feet. The unsafe metal frame of the ferris wheel warped when she turned her gaze to it, the spokes looking like they might break at any moment. She clutched Raven’s hand tighter, and the girl soothingly murmured, “Don’t look down. Look up.”

It took her breath away. The sky was streaked with the colors of the sunset- red, orange, pink, yellow. From their vantage point, the view stretched all around them, completely unobstructed. “It’s beautiful,” Apple breathed, knowing now why Raven brought her up here.

“I know you’re scared of the ferris wheel, Apple. I just hope this was worth it.” Raven turned her head to meet Apple’s gaze, and without hesitation, the princess leaned in and pressed their lips together softly. When they parted, she squeezed Raven’s hand and took in the painted sky. She didn’t have to say anything else. Strangely enough, Apple found that she wasn’t afraid anymore. Right here, in this perfect moment, everything was in harmony. It was beautiful.


End file.
